Mass Effect 1 : Shepard & Assassin
by jeaniesimply
Summary: A survivor of an extinct alien race becomes an unlikely ally in the fight against Saren. But is an alien raised by the Hanar since youth someone Shepard and his crew can trust, or has he doomed his crew by bringing aboard the ultimate warrior assassin?
1. Prologue

I do not own Mass Effect. I just love the game and wanted to play in their sandbox. My stories go quickly because I get bored of explaining things. We've all played the game so I will shorten some things and lengthen others to fit my OC in.

**...w...**

The Irlan were a peaceful people. Ruthless and unstoppable to enemies in war but they would never attack unprovoked. In the age of the Protheans, Irlan were the Police force. The Protheans were an Empire driven to rule but they considered the Irlan equals after a very long and costly war. Both sides lost many citizens, lands, and decided an alliance was the best course for their future... so both sides would have futures.

The Protheans used the Irlan on several science missions to a planet called Earth. The Irlan looked identical to the human race except for their sculpted physique and blue blood, not all humans were sculpted as uniquely. In human history they often spoke of them as the Spartans, Irlan scientists fit in well with that culture and were spread throughout the world. As long as they kept themselves from bleeding, the humans did not know they were from the stars.

Each year the Irlan would all meet home at their home planet Ontarom. They would celebrate their heritage and use it as a basic reflection for peace and family. As the years passed and the Protheans fell to an unknown and unstoppable force, several Irlan civilians, scientist, and governing parties fled to Earth to hide from the Reapers. Because Earth was so young, the Reapers left Earth alone. They were too confident that Earth was not a threat, that Irlan citizens were able to successfully escape and migrate into the population of Earth.

Centries after the Reapers returned to dark space, the Irlan went back to Ontarom. With the Prothean extinction, they tried to rebuild and were successful. The Irlan were a lot like the Asari, they could mate with any species but would birth a full bred Irlan, only they had both sexes. After establishing themselves back into the 'verse the Irlan became quick friends with the Turian race. Unlike the alliance with the Protheans, the Irlan and Turians formed a quick and lasting friendship.

**...Years and Years After Prothean Extinction...**

Music, laughter, and festivities played for hours as the Irlan race all came home to their planet of Ontarom. Every year, everyone would come back and gather together for a celebration of their community and life. The Irlan and Turians have been loyal friends and battle partners for years so there were several Turian friends celebrating on Ontarom as well.

The Irlan ran their government a lot like the Greek Senate. Not one person was in charge but a panel and that was the way they preferred it. One of the greatest Generals, Alara Vail, was one of the most respected and loved among all. She walked through the streets of the Capital smiling, laughing, and shared drinks with her fellow clans and Turian guests. She was heading to her favorite Pub to meet up with her beautiful young daughter and mother for more festivities.

"General Vail!" Major Alibe ran up. "Ma'am, may I have a moment?"

"No." Vail smiled. "I ordered you to have fun and it looks like you bring me bad news...

"General, I picked up something massive on the scanners. Bartarian signatures..."

"Alibe," She placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "...relax. Let the A.I. outposts handle them... if they are a threat."

"General," A Hanar floated up and sang. "...may this one have a moment?"

"General..." Alibe attempted again.

"Go. Have a drink." She snapped at the Major but then smiled politely at the Hanar. "Yes, Diplomat."

Alibe looked at the sky and frowned but stayed close to his General and the fiend. He has never liked the Hanar and hated that they are on his planet now. There was just something about them that rubbed him wrong and he refused to leave General Vail alone with one.

"This one wanted to see if you had any submissions for our program?"

"You mean children for your assassin school?" Major Alibe snapped.

"Major, you are dismissed." General Vail waited for Major Alibe to leave the area before turning back. "My apologies. The Irlan do not attack unprovoked and do not get paid to murder. I'm sorry but we do not have any submissions for you."

"This one understands."

"Please stay and enjoy yourself, Diplomat."

"This one is grateful. Thank you."

The Hanar floated away silently and General Vail headed to where her mother and daughter were celebrating. As she walked along she began to notice that everyone was quieting down. A lot of people were beginning to fall asleep on the street or in the seat where they were sitting. She then realized that she, herself, was feeling very exhausted.

The General picked up her pace as several Bartarian ships began to break atmosphere. But no alarms sounded and no guardsman were running around giving orders to the civilians. The ships suddenly began burning cities and dropping bombs without warning or provocation. They were meaning to kill everyone! She rounded a corner and saw her mother sleeping on the ground. Her daughter shaking her trying to wake her.

"Leahala!" She ran and scooped the child into her arms.

"Mòraí won't wake up." The child stated.

"I know, baby."

The General held her child and began running to the ports to see if there was a ship she could get Leahala onto. She needed to make sure her baby was safe, then she could worry about everyone else. But she needed Leahala to live.

As the General ran into the docking station she noticed that every ship that attempted to leave was immediately shot down. All General Vail thought was how exhausted she felt and how they were all going to die.

"General Vail." The Hanar Diplomat sang.

"Diplomat! Please! Take my daughter!" She held the child out.

"This one insists that you come too."

"I cannot leave my people. Take her!" She handed Leahala to the Hanar.

"Mommy no!" Leahala screamed reaching for her.

"This one must inform you that if you do not make it..."

"I know!" General Vail let a tear slip down her cheek. "GO!"

The Hanar floated to his ship as Leahala screamed. General Vail then ran to the tower to control the AA guns. She began firing at the Bartarian ships to make sure that at least they got away safely.

As the Hanar ship broke atmosphere, the Bartarians blew up the AA tower...and took the planet. Before they left they made sure to set several nukes to verify that everyone had died. Not one person was thought to have survived...


	2. Chapter 1 : 84 Years Later

Again, I do not own Mass Effect. I made up Leah and the Irlan. This takes place after Shepard takes Command of the Normandy and becomes the first Human Spectre.

**...w...**

Commander Shepard looked around his new cabin. He was the first Human Spectre and now Commander of the ship he has been serving on under his favorite Captain, a man whose retirement he unknowingly forced.

Shepard kicked his chair into the desk still angry about that. He felt as though he betrayed Anderson. He walked to his bed and sat on the edge, staring at the floor. So much has happened in just a short few days and he hadn't taken a few minutes to digest it. He's got a new crew members Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Garrus Vakarian, Tali'Zorah, and Urdnot Wrex. 3 aliens. He never had anything against aliens but had never worked this closely with them before either. He sensed immediately that he and Garrus were going to be quick friends. They thought a lot alike and it was rare for him to make that connection this quickly with someone.

"Commander," Joker called over his comm. "Admiral Hackett wishes to speak to you."

"I'm in my cabin. Send it here."

"Aye, aye Commander."

Shepard walked to his desk and turned on the screen.

"Commander Shepard." Hackett gave him a nod.

"Admiral, what can I do for you, sir!?"

"I received some troubling information I thought you would want to see, Commander. Someone is killing former Alliance scientists. There have been four deaths in the last month."

"Happy to help, sir. What can you tell me?"

"We found a connection between the scientist... and you. They all worked on a classified project several years ago... On Akuze."

Shepard took a step back and stared. He looked away from the screen and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Admiral Hackett remained silent and watched the Commander for a few seconds understanding that he may need a moment with that information.

"This can't have anything to do with what happened to me on Akuze." Shepard said suddenly looking back to the screen.

"Those thresher maws killed dozens of soldiers. If this was more than just an accident, we need to know. Commander..." Hackett then stopped talking and sighed. "...Shepard, what you do with this is up to you. I just thought you'd want to know. There was one other scientist on the project, Dr. Wayne. I'm transmitting his last known coordinates. Good luck. Fifth Fleet out."

Shepard stared at the dark screen for longer than he needed to. He hadn't thought of that nightmare in years and now with everything going on, this comes up.

"Joker..." He called.

"Already on our way, Commander." Joker responded.

**...w...**

Shepard, Garrus, and Kaiden fought through the Cerberus base killing everyone in their way. Garrus and Kaiden left Shepard to his own this mission because of how personal it was for him. They had never seen him shoot this many people without negotiating at least a little bit. It helped that they did shoot at them first but Shepard would normally try something before just shooting back. When they found evidence that this was a secret Cerberus base... that didn't help matters. Something seemed to have snapped in Shepard. He wanted to end it all and find out what the connection between Akuze and Cerberus was.

As they entered a back room, a man was holding a gun to an unarmed scientist. The scientist trembled and immediately looked at the two men and Turian for assistance.

"Stay back!" The gunman yelled. "I've got no grief with you! All I want is this bastard!"

"Please!" The scientist yelled. "He's a madman! Mr. Toombs, you're insane! You need help!"

"Shut up! You don't get to lie! You don't..."

"Toombs?" Shepard asked taking a step forward.

"Shepard?" Toombs stared. "My god, Shepard, is that you?"

"...but...you were on Akuze! I saw the thresher maw pull you under!"

"They took me, Shepard. The scientists..."

"You can't prove any of this! This man is delusional!" The Scientist yelled.

"Cerberus keeps great records of what they do, Shepard." Garrus stepped close to Shepard. "I'd be happy to relieve him of his key card and access that Terminal over there. Find some answers."

"No!" The scientist shouted.

"I don't think you're in a position to make demands." Kaiden added making the scientist cower.

Garrus walked up to the scientist and held out his taloned hand.

"Key card," He growled. "...Now!"

Shaking the scientist handed over the card Garrus wanted. He and Kaiden then headed over the the nearest terminal.

"They were running tests on the thresher maws. They let those things hit us just to watch and study. I woke up in a holding cell. The scientists were delighted I'd survived. Now they had someone to run tests on." Toombs began.

"Toombs... I-I didn't see anybody. If i'd seen you, i'd have come back for you..." Shepard's heart ached.

"You can't believe Toombs! He doesn't have any proof! I demand a fair trial!" The scientist demanded.

"Shepard was there, you bastard! He knows what happened! You Cerberus bastards treated me like a lab animal! This man deserves to die, Shepard! For you, for me, for every one else in the unit. Are you with me?"

"You're better than this, Toombs. You're not like them."

Shepard took another step toward his old squad mate. He then look at Garrus and Kaiden who were drumming away at the terminal still.

"Don't tell me who I am! You got away with scratches and a scary reputation. The rest of the unit died and i was tortured for years, Shepard! You don't have the right to judge me!"

"If i could have helped you on Akuze i would have, let me help you now!"

Toombs sighed and lowered his weapon after a few seconds passed.

"Fine. I'm no murderer. Just as long as he goes to trial." He sounded defeated but knew Shepard was right.

"Those bastards can't hurt you anymore. Joker, tell the..." Shepard began.

Garrus suddenly came from the side and punched the scientist in the face. Kaiden hustled and grabbed him by the arms but it was too hard to hold him.

"Let me go! I will kill you!" Garrus roared.

"Garrus!" Shepard stepped between him and the scientist. "What the hell?!"

The Scientist scrambled on the floor away from the irate Turian.

"Make him tell us where she is?!" He shouted.

"Where who is?!" Shepard's hands were on Garrus' chest.

"Species 001, they have her listed as! Where is she, you bastard?!"

"No!" The scientist tried to leave but Toombs grabbed him. "She'll be a danger to us all!"

Garrus shimmied from Kaiden, pushed Shepard to the side, and pulled his side arm pointing it at the scientist's head.

"Tell me where she is or you will suffer the worst pain! You will WISH FOR DEATH BUT I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU!"

"Stop!" Shepard yelled. "What the hell is going on?!" He jumped in the path of Garrus' weapon.

Shepard met eyes with Kaiden wanting an immediate explanation.

"Looking through the computer we came across a species marked in red. We went into it," Kaiden walked back and read it. "Irlan. Female. Extinct. Then he went insane."

"Put the gun down and tell me what is going on, Garrus." Shepard demanded.

"It'll take more than a short conversation, Shepard. We need to get her out of Cerberus hands."

Shepard walked to the scientist and looked at him. The scientist flinched and when nothing happened he slowly straightened back up.

"Girl. Ira-whatever. Where?"

"Gone."

"Are you lying to me?"

"..." The scientist cowered.

"I'll ask again. If you lie I will leave you alone in this room with my Turian and Krogan crew members."

"Across the hall! Cryo-tube number one!" He shouted.

Garrus grabbed the Scientist's key card from the terminal and ran across the hall immediately. Shepard, Kaiden, and the Scientist, being dragged by Toombs, walked across the hall. By the time they got in there Garrus had already opened up the cryo-tube. In it lay a frozen angel. She was so absolutely stunning that the four men just stood and stared.

"Holy shit." Shepard stared at the beautiful woman.

"She looks human." Kaiden and Toombs added.

"Let's get her out before more Cerberus arrives." Garrus insisted.

"Copy that." Shepard added.

**...w...**

As the Normandy pulled away from the planet, Shepard called a meeting. He paced in front of the briefing room audience in silence trying to get the beautiful face out of his mind. They were waiting on Doctor Chakwas' report on the new alien they just picked up and had no way of knowing when it would be done. Tali was drumming away at her datapad mumbling to herself in excitement, that led Shepard to believe she knew more than she was letting on. Garrus was standing in the corner as if he had seen a ghost. He attempted to explain everything he knew about the woman's race and the team just sat in silence with more questions than answers.

"So... The Turians were friends with this race. You policed the galaxy together with them?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Garrus said.

"Then they went extinct and you didn't?" Shepard asked.

"I have to contact the Primarch, Shepard...maybe he..." Garrus said then stopped.

"The Primarch? What is Turian hierarchy going to do?" Shepard asked after Garrus did not finish his thought.

"I... I don't know. We thought they were all dead... I've never seen one before... I just..."

"You've never seen one before?" Wrex laughed. "You're looking at spitting images." He pointed at Shepard, Kaiden, then Ashley.

"You know what I mean." Garrus huffed.

"We still don't know what we're dealing with. That Cerberus Scientist said she'd be a danger." Kaiden added.

The room went silent again. Garrus was now pacing up and down the hallway of the briefing room.

"I-I don't understand!" Shepard broke the silence. "Why don't we know about this species? She looks human!"

"Well she's not." Ashley hissed. "She may look human but she's still an alien."

"Ash, don't start." He snapped.

"I'm just trying to bring a little honesty..."

"Enough, Gunnery Chief!" Shepard shouted.

"Shepard," Tali stood as if her datapad revealed a miracle. "...it's said that they were attacked by Bartarians and the entire Irlan race was exterminated...or so we thought obviously. If we could contact an Asari or a Salarian..."

"My people fought with them. We are as strong as we are because of them." Garrus added not having anything to do with what Tali was talking about. "I'm in shock... Do I look pale to you?"

"Why would the Bartarians attack them?" Shepard asked ignoring Garrus.

"They led the fight against Slavers. The Bartarians hated them." Tali read the datapad.

"I'm confused. The Bartarians are far from capable of taking down a whole race." Kaiden frowned. "Garrus speaks of them as if they were great warriors and the Bartarians did them in? It makes no sense. Why take the Ira-what's-its and not the Turians?"

"The Irlan were peaceful by nature. They never fought unless they had to." Tali said.

"Question stands." Kaiden looked at her. "Why them and not the Turians?"

"They were strong but every year they had a large planetary week of 'relflection'. They were all together on one planet, _their_ planet. Turians would never do that. With every citizen being on one planet..." Garrus stopped.

"That's when the Bartarians hit." Tali finished.

"We lost a lot of people that day too. But it is not my story to tell, Shepard."

"I understand, Garrus."

Garrus was a new friend of Shepard's but he could tell how hard this was for him. He wasn't going to press the issue.

"She is the sole survivor of her race. How she lived... We will not know until she wakes. She will..." Tali studied her datapad. "If she even knows what happened it will change galactic history. We know so little because the Turians hid..."

"We hid nothing! My people were devastated when we learned..." Garrus shouted.

"I don't mean maliciously hid."

"The Irlan could have killed any enemy... I wonder if the Bartarians put something in the shroud to make them... They were unbeatable otherwise." Garrus thought to himself.

"Is she safe?" Kaiden asked suddenly. "She's stunning..."

The group all stopped and looked at Kaiden. Shepard agreed in silence and that is what scared him. She was stunningly beautiful but she could also be a stone cold killer that would kill them all once she woke up.

"Dismissed. Garrus, please stay." After the room cleared Shepard called to Joker. "Joker, get the Turian Primarch for me."

"Aye, aye."

Shepard and Garrus sat in silence until a Turian image stood in front of them.

"Commander Shepard. Officer Varkarian." The Turian Primarch's mandibles flared.

"Primarch." Garrus nodded.

"Primarch, thank you for taking our call on such a short notice. We need your help." Shepard smiled.

"On?" The Primarch asked.

"The Irlan, sir." Garrus stated.

Primarch Fedorian stared at the two men then looked around to see if he was truly alone.

"This is a deep history you two are uprooting. What about them?"

"We rescued a female from Cerberus today, sir. She is in a cryo tube currently. My medical officer is running tests as we speak but she is still asleep."

The three men stared at each other for what felt like 3 minutes. It was as if the Primarch couldn't believe the news he was hearing.

"Leahala Vail." He said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sir?" Shepard and Garrus said together.

"She likes to be called Leah. She'd kill me for saying 'Leahala'." He chuckled to himself. "...Leah went missing 10 years ago. Seems you have solved a great mystery we have had in the Turian Military. Bring her to Palavan immediately."

"I cannot do that at this time, sir." Shepard stated. "We have to make a stop but will head there as soon as we can."

"Then keep Garrus close, Commander. If she wakes, he'll be the only one to stop her from ripping your ship apart and killing you all."

"Who is she?" Garrus gasped.

"The last survivor of Irlan's greatest bloodline. She was raised by the Hanar at a young age to be an assassin before we recruited her as a black op member in the Turian Military. Once we found out what she was and she was released from the Hanar service, that is. She was working for us when she went missing. I'll keep an open channel. If she wakes call me and have her here so i can talk to her."

"Yes sir."

The Primarch vanished from in front of them.

"What the hell did we bring on your ship, Shepard?"

"I have no idea."


	3. Chapter 2

The story is going to go kind of fast from here so I can get to ME2! Just a heads up! But i thought I should give a small back story. :-) The story will grow with time but for now it's short. I want to get to the good stuff!

**...w...**

It had been three days and the Normandy and her crew made it to Therum. Doctor Chakwas had finally completed her analysis and asked Shepard to meet her in his room.

"Why not have me meet you in the infirmary, Doctor?" Shepard asked after walking in. "She is still asleep, right?"

"Yes, she still sleeps. Commander, can you please secure this room." She said simply.

"Joker." Shepard called.

"Yes, Commander?" His voice rang through the room.

"Ask Garrus to join us and shut off all communication in this room immediately."

"Aye, aye Commander."

"The less people..." Doctor Chakwas began.

"It's important for Garrus to hear whatever you are about to say." He interrupted her. "We pulled the Primarch into this and he is adamant that Garrus be involved."

Garrus walked into Shepard's room and looked around.

"Shepard, you asked to see me?"

"Doctor, what is it?"

She handed the datapad to Shepard, who waved Garrus to him and the men looked at it together.

"I cannot know what she is, Commander. The only thing I can identify are traces of Turian DNA." She pointed to a middle side of the three colors. "...Cerberus files are still being analyzed." Doctor Chakwas paused before continuing. "...but whatever she is, they went to great lengths to keep her hidden. I'm assuming this," She pointed to a dominate color. "...majority is her race DNA but I cannot identify the third marker."

"You found Turian DNA in her?" Shepard stared.

"I cannot explain what I am seeing. Maybe her father was Turian, I do not know."

"...I don't understand." Garrus stared.

"Shepard," Doctor Chakwas stepped closer. "...if the wrong people get this..."

"There isn't much we can do now. This information will be safe, Doctor. Garrus, let's get Doctor T'Soni and we'll worry about our guest later. We'll have Wrex sit with you in the infirmary." He smiled at Doctor Chakwas.

**...w...**

Getting Doctor T'Soni out of the Prothean dig site was a lot tougher than they expected. Then again they were not expecting Geth and Saren having sent Krogan to retrieve her. They all made it safely out of the dig site before it collapsed. Garrus and Kaiden were laughing at how close that was.

"Let's not do that again." Kaiden half hacked and laughed.

"What's the matter Lieutenant? Not up for a challenge?" Garrus hacked.

Shepard ignored them and was still coughing up dust, trying to catch his breath from running. He was the last out so he got the worst of the dust and whatever else he breathed in. He looked up through his teary eyes and confirmed Dr T'Soni, Kaiden, and Garrus were okay.

"Shepard!" Joker yelled over their comms. "That ...uh...hot alien is up! She just knocked Wrex out!"

"She what?!" Kaiden and Garrus said together.

"Land. Now!" Shepard ordered. "Seal the room she is in!"

Shepard, Garrus, and Kaiden gave a quick glance between each other the ran to the Normandy with Doctor T'Soni following. They ran through the CIC and down the steps and there she stood. She held up Wrex's gun and stared at the two humans, the Asari, and the Turian. Shepard assumed she didn't fire because of Garrus but he didn't want to put all his faith in that.

Leah still wore the med bay clothes they found her in, a small tank top and pants that were olive green. They did a great job showing her form and Shepard stared at her thin toned figure, she was perfect... she was beautiful. He hated that she was even more stunning awake and hated that his blood felt alive whenever she met eyes with him. Her green eyes burned into him instantly as soon as she looked at him and all he wanted to do was comfort her because she looked like she was in pain. Kaiden let out a thankful sigh bringing Shepard back to reality, he shook his head and tried to ignore it.

"I'm Commander John Shepard, Alliance Navy. This is Staff Lieutenant Alenko and Garrus Vakarian. Please calm down and drop the gun."

"You task an armed Krogan to watch me and you tell me to calm down?" Her voice was soft but harsh at the same time.

"We didn't know what you were. I needed to be cautious to keep my crew safe." He answered immediately.

"Your people were extinct before my birth," Garrus added. "...we were told you were an assassin and a possible danger to us. We needed to be safe."

She looked away from them as if to understand being cautious, she then cocked the gun and pointed it at Shepard.

"Where am I?" Her voice danced in his head. "How did I get here?"

"Shepard! Do you know what she is?!" Liara gasped.

"You are on my ship the Normandy." He ignored Liara. "We're on the planet Therum."

"Where did you find me?" She looked at Garrus as if only willing to listen to what He had to say.

Garrus looked to Shepard and he nodded as if to approve Garrus to speak. Leah noted that and wondered when Humans began giving orders to Turians.

"You were in a cryo tube in a Cerberus base. We rescued you."

"Wait!" Liara stepped out from behind Shepard.

The strange woman turned so fast that it made Shepard and the others draw their weapons. She had Liara by the neck and on the ground in a blink of an eye. Determined and voice strained, Liara began speaking in a language none of them had ever heard. She held her hands up as if to show she meant no harm.

"Commander," Kaiden walked up and whispered. "...should we shoot her?"

"No." Garrus whispered back. "Shepard, you want help against Saren and his Geth, she can! ...if she doesn't kill us..."

The stranger immediately released her hold and looked back at Shepard as the Asari kept talking. Liara then stood and kept talking as Leah stood and set Wrex's gun on the table before she began pacing.

When Liara finally finished talking, Leah paced a few more moments then stopped. She looked up at Shepard and smiled, lifting an eyebrow. After the short one sided conversation, the woman sighed as if to relax.

"Seems as though you have a thing for rescuing females in need, Commander. Liara has told me of your Geth problem."

Wrex suddenly stepped out of the infirmary looking dazed. He used the wall to keep himself upright.

"What happened?" He grunted.

"Wrex, have Doctor Chakwas take a look at you." Shepard pointed him back into the infirmary.

"Shepard..." Liara began.

"If you follow me," Shepard began before Liara could continue. "...Primarch Fedorian wanted to speak to you when you woke."

"Primarch?" She looked at Garrus.

"Please." He nodded.

"Okay." She agreed.

Shepard walked up the stairs and Garrus followed. Leah looked around and followed the men into the comm room where Primarch Fedorian was already waiting for them on screen.

"Leah." His voice had a smile behind it.

"You're Primarch now? Spirits help us all." She smiled. "How long has it been?"

"I don't think..."

"How long, Primarch?"

Primarch Fedorian looked at his feet, he knew that she wasn't going to like finding out she lost 10 years.

"10 years."

Leah stepped back and crouched to the floor. 10 years gone. 10 years...

"Damn it. Did it work?" Leah asked.

Shepard looked between the Primarch and Leah. He wanted to know what they were talking about but knew it may not be the time and place.

"Your mission was a success before you disappeared."

"At least that wasn't a waste."

"Leah, what happened that day?"

"An ambush... Merchs everywhere. I killed quite a few but... There were men every where..."

Leah went to stand but was off balance and almost fell. Shepard was quick and grabbed her hand without thinking. Imagines then flooded his mind of her fighting dozens of men. She was so fluid in her motions that it was like watching a ballet. A sudden surge of electricity then bolted through his body. He could hear and see her scream from the pain. She ripped the electrodes from her body but was hit again and again by others. Leah ripped her hand from Shepard's and his eyesight came back to the comm room. He was on his knees face to face with Leah. Sweat poured down his face and his throat ached.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

Leah didn't answer. She was flooded with Shepard's memories as he saw her's. She looked down at her hands angry that she still didn't have control over her body yet. But it was enough for her to see into Commander Shepard and make her realize that she needed to be here. This man knows her pain and can sympathize with a lot of her feelings. She swallowed hard and stared into his blue eyes. What scared her is there was something building deep within her that she thought was dormant. This man was making her feel something she didn't want to feel.

"Can I please speak to Leah alone?" The Primarch requested and Leah sighed thankful she didn't want to look at Shepard anymore.

"Clear the room." Shepard stated as he stood.

Everyone walked into the CIC and stood eager to get a better look at the new alien. Liara was pacing, wringing her hands together.

"This is amazing, Commander. How you have her is... I just need 5 minutes with her..."

"Liara," Shepard stepped in front of her to stop her pacing. "...I just met her. I need to get to know her first then you can have your 5 minutes."

Leah then walked out of the comm room and smiled. It must have been less than 2 minutes so they all stared at her confused. She looked at the crowd and cleared her throat holding her hands up as if to surrender.

"I will help you to repay you for rescuing me from Cerberus. I owe you all that much."

"That easy?" Kaiden asked.

"Were you expecting difficulty? Should I go get another gun?"

"No. No. That's okay." Garrus laughed awkwardly.

"Joker, get us out of here and to Feros. Call everyone into the comm room for a briefing."

"Aye, aye Commander."

Joker pulled away from Therum and headed out as the rest of the crew piled into the briefing room.

"Everyone this is Leahala Vail..." Shepard began.

"Please, just Leah."

"Leah," Tali waved. "...what happened to your people?"

"My entire species was eliminated by Bartarians. They poisoned our skies then attacked us before we could acclimate to the poison. A Hanar prophet was on my planet ... My mother begged him to take me. They did."

"Hanar?" Kaiden asked. "I heard they train kids to be killers. Are you a trained assassin?"

"Yes."

"You're a trained killer?" Ashley shot to her feet. "Commander?!"

"Ash, enough."

"You want me to sit here and be quiet when she can kill us all in our sleep?"

"ENOUGH!" Shepard shouted.

**...w...**

The briefing was long and Leah was quiet just watching as Shepard talked to his crew. She found out that Shepard was touched by a Prothean beacon, was also made something called a Spectre, and a new Commander of this ship. Liara was very knowledgeable of many things and Leah was most impressed with the human race becoming very capable.

When the briefing ended, Leah ended up bunking with Garrus. She felt more comfortable with him and just preferred it. As Garrus was silently working on a terminal, Leah was studying a datapad. He would glance her way every few moments, he had too many questions for her but didn't want to overload her on her first day back alive.

Leah wanted to know what she missed so she read none stop on the last 10 years she's missed. She also kept thinking about the briefing she sat through. This human having come in contact with a Prothean beacon, Liara's knowledge of them, and just the shock of all the information she was taking in today. She also couldn't stop thinking about Shepard. She's met hundreds of thousands of people and no one has weighed on her mind like Commander Shepard.

"Are you okay?" Garrus asked making her snap out of it.

"Yes. Just a lot to take in. Losing 10 years and waking up in middle of an insane fight with Geth and Reaper talk. Neither Geth or Reapers existed in my time."

"How old are you?"

"Older..."

"What has it been... 80 some years?"

"About 84." She smiled then sighed looking above them. "This is... all so strange."

"Hang out with Shepard and you'll get used to strange."

They chuckled together and she looked at Garrus.

"I can see that. Where are we headed now?"

"Feros. Hopefully we'll find something there."

Leah rolled over and tried to go to sleep. As the time passed she realized that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Maybe it's because she has slept for 10 years. She was trying to talk herself out of the real reason for her insomnia. It was still something about Commander John Shepard and his past that kept haunting her. He had pain in his past. Her heart ached for him and she didn't understand why. She's met thousands of people and have felt several people's pasts but no one's past has haunted her so deeply.

**...w...**

When the crew of the Normandy slept, Shepard was wide awake staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get Leah out of his head. He couldn't shake her beauty or the images he saw when he touched her hand. Finally he stood and headed down to the workout room to blow off some steam.

Shepard shuffled to the elevator and rode it down trying to clear his head of all thoughts. He was happy no one else was awake, he needed to be alone. He approached the workout room and the nearest punching bag, he was not wanting to go hard but just throw a few punches. Once he began his mind kept going so he hit the bag harder...and harder... He wasn't sure how long he was punching the bag but by the time he realized Leah was watching him, he was covered in sweat and shirtless. She was leaning against the door frame watching.

"How long..." He panted.

"Long enough." She answered before he finished his question.

"Can't sleep either?"

"No. You?"

"No..."

"You're punching that bag as if it has insulted you."

"...just needed a minute to blow off some steam." Shepard grabbed his shirt and wiped his face.

"Blow off stream." She repeated in a low tone. "Can I ask you something?" She asked standing up and walking to him.

"Absolutely."

"It has been 10 years since I've fought anyone. Will you spar with me?"

Shepard smiled. He wanted to see what an extinct species fought like. Leah smiled too seeing his curiosity. He then swung at her.

Leah wasn't expecting him to swing so quickly but she countered immediately. He was skilled. They fought until their arms and legs were sore and almost dead. By the end of it the two of them stood lazily, dripping with sweat, and very exhausted.

"That was..." Shepard let his body fall to the floor before rolling onto his back and laughed. "...exhausting."

"You fight well, Commander." Leah allowed herself to fall to the floor next to him.

They laid on the cold floor in silence, listening to their heavy breaths begin to calm and the gentle hum of the Normandy engines.

"I never thanked you for saving me. Thank you." Leah turned her head to look at Shepard.

"With Primarch Fedorian allowing you to stay to help is enough thanks."

"He isn't allowing me to do anything. I'm bound to no one but myself."

"You chose to stay?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Aye."

"You barely know us. Why?"

"You." She simply stated.

"Me?"

"When you touched my hand. I know you saw what I was remembering. I got a glimpse into whatever happened to you and a group of men in a sand. This big...thing came from under you and began..."

"I remember." Shepard held his hand up, a pained look in his eye.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. It's just... done. How did I see that?"

"Something my family could do. Not all Irlan could do it but... my family could transfer thoughts and memories through our touch. Like a silent communication. I was too young when my mom died. I never got the full story on how I can do it."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What about your family?"

"They were killed by slavers a long time ago."

"We are... as you humans say 'a cheery bunch' aren't we."

Shepard let out a loud laugh. Leah felt something within her stir, there was something about this man that made her feel more alive than she has ever felt in her years of life. She watched him closely and she immediately frowned when his smile slowly faded away.

"That we are, Leah."

"I shall leave you." Leah needed to get away from him and these feelings. "I think I'll be able to sleep now. Can we meet for sparring so I can get back to where I was?"

"I'd love to help you."


	4. Chapter 3

This takes place after several side missions and Feros. Their relationships are now solidified and Leah has become a respected member of their crew. She and Shepard have been sparring late at night for several months now by this time... Again... picking up the pace to get to ME2!

**...w...**

The Normandy crew sat down for chow after a very hard mission on Noveria. They were all closer to Saren but poor Liara. Leah had spent days with her making sure she was okay, at Shepard's request, and finally Liara left her room wanting to eat something.

Several laughs and bowls later, Leah's history was brought up.

"Do you hate all Bartarians?" Kaiden asked.

The table went silent and everyone's eyes stared at Leah. Shepard opened his mouth to say something but Leah answered before he could.

"Do you hate the Turians for the first contact war?"

"Of course not."

"i do not hate every Bartarian."

Ashley stood from the table and stomped toward the elevator. Leah and Shepard met eyes, she saw humility in his eyes. He was embarrassed by the way Ashley always acted around her and she decided she needed to approach Ashley about it. Leah stood from the table, winked at Shepard and suddenly vanished.

Shepard smiled because she winked every time they met eyes. He didn't want to feel like a school boy with a crush but her beauty was unlike any other. She haunted his dreams and has saved his life more than Garrus has. He respected her and the more they spoke the deeper he felt. Their sparring matches started becoming more of chatting sessions, he was kind of happy with talking because she was starting to knock him down faster and faster. It was starting to get embarrassing. Shepard stood and headed down to where he knew Ashley would be, he needed to clear this up.

Ashley slammed her locker shut and stood, meeting eyes with Leah. Leah was perched effortlessly on top of the lockers and Ashley had no idea she was even there.

"Mother of Christ!" She screamed.

"No." Leah joked. "I have no children."

Ashley turned to walk away from her but as she stepped forward Leah was standing right in front of her again.

"How?"

"Are you always this racist with every species?"

"I'm not...who are you to... Leave me alone!"

"I've saved your life several times. Haven't I proved I'm not a threat?"

"It's not you." She sighed and sat down on the floor.

"It's Shepard." Leah added then sat down with her.

"He saved my life back on Eden Prime. He's my Commander... I shouldn't have feelings for him. But then I see the way he looks at you and ... it's stupid. I have no shot with a man like him anyway with someone like you in his eye sight."

"Shepard and I are just friends."

"Do you know anything about humans and love?"

Shepard exited the elevator and saw Leah and Ashley sitting together. He stopped and leaned against the wall, listening. He was hoping that Leah didn't know he was there.

"No. But I know about Irlan and love. If you have feelings for someone, tell them. Holding onto that will only make it worse."

Shepard swallowed hard at Leah's words. He got back onto the elevator and headed to his room. He'd talk to Ashley another time right now he wanted to be alone.

**...w...**

A day later, Shepard's crew, consisting of Garrus, Leah, and Kaiden exited the Mako. They had taken out the first 5 sentry towers easily and headed into the last outpost. They were trying to stop an asteroid from crashing into Terra Nova and killing millions of people. The female voice on the comm stated that they were going the right way so they were able to find the buildings easily. Two of the three thrusters were already taken out but they still haven't seen any terrorists.

They walked up to the service station and the door opened. They entered the building and it was quiet. As they went further into the building they stopped when they came face to face with 6 Bartarians. They stood, obviously stunned by their presence, and no one moved. Leah's blood immediately began to boil and she wanted these men dead. The two varren were having a meal in what used to be a man's stomach.

"Bartarians..." Leah hissed through gritted teeth.

"Harak! Chekt! Chekt!" One of them yelled.

The varren charged as the Bartarians suddenly ran for cover. Leah pulled 2 knives and ran between the 2 varren without them paying any mind to her.

"Leah!" Shepard's tone was protective but she ignored him.

When Shepard, Garrus, and Kaiden finished the varren, they ran into the warehouse to help Leah. She was covered in Bartarian blood and not one of them were alive. There was a fire behind her eyes that none of the men have seen before, she was angry.

"When I give you an order, follow it!" Shepard shouted his tone obviously shaken.

He holstered his pistol and headed into the control room where a scientist named Kate Bowman made further contact. As Shepard spoke to her, Garrus walked up to Leah putting his arm around her.

"You need to stop charging into unknown situations for Spirits sake. We know you're a Master Assassin and all but we kind of care about you." He whispered into her ear. "Especially that man and not to mention the Primarch... I'd hate to see those two mad..."

"Aye."

"You're not alone anymore. Remember that."

After the conversation with Kate, they headed out toward the front of the building when another group of Bartarians stood blocking their way.

"Hold it right there! This doesn't have to end in bloodshed!" Charn shouted.

The group of 4 stopped in front of the Bartarians. Leah grabbed onto her knives but before she could unsheathe them, Shepard gently grabbed her hand. He shook his head no at her with a concerned look on his face.

"_Wait_." He mouthed.

As Shepard spoke to Charn, Leah couldn't focus because she wanted them all dead. Shepard and Charn came to an agreement that if they leave the asteroid and they'd live. Shepard's crew obtained the key card from Charn and they left the building headed for the main compound to see this Balak, Charn had mentioned. Leah jumped out and Shepard grabbed onto her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Aye."

**...w...**

"You humans..." Balak hissed. "Are almost more trouble than you're worth."

"I'm just getting started." Shepard cocked his gun.

"Predictable but this is over. I am leaving this asteroid. If you try to stop me i will detonate these charges and your helper and her friends are all going to die."

Leah stood and stared at the Bartarian surrounded by his men and varren.

"Coward." She hissed through her teeth.

"How do you know, human?"

Leah pulled out her butterfly knife. After an impressive flip it opened and she stabbed herself in the thigh. The Bartarians stared in amazement until she withdrew the knife. They gasped seeing her blue blood and began muttering silently to each other.

"So...there was more survivors." Balak gave a hair crawling smile.

"_More survivors_?" Leah played back what he said.

"I can't let you go, Balak." Shepard added. "Not after what happened here."

"This is nothing. You humans have done far worse to the Bartarians. We've been forced into exile, forced to survive on what we can scrounge up, it's been like that for decades."

"Don't make it sound like you're the innocent party here. You brought it upon yourselves."

"Really? You invaded our space. Took out resources. And when we asked the counsel for aid, they brushed us off. We were left to defend the humans were stronger than us, we knew that, the council knew that but it didn't matter. It was you. You and your kind are the only reason we're in this position."

"How does killing innocent people make up for that?"

"We had no other choice, sometimes you need to get someones attention before they'll listen."

"Is that what Elysium was?" Shepard growled.

"And you murdered my entire race!" Leah shouted.

Balak stared Leah down and Shepard took a step forward in front of her. No one will look at her that way.

"We'll meet again." Shepard holstered his pistol.

"I can't wait." Balak and his men left the asteriod.

After saving the Scientists and Terra Nova, the Normandy headed to the Citadel. Shepard began to worry because Leah was no where to be seen. The entire time they were all on the Citadel, she was missing. He decided to give everyone a 48 hour restart, wanting every one to relax while he check his resources on Saren.

**...w...**

After everyone was done with their Shore Leave and back on board, Shepard headed up to chat with Joker.

"Alright," He sighed after the 2 men chatted about what weird things Joker saw in the underbelly of the Citadel. "...lets head to Virmire."

Joker began his pre-flight checks and Shepard turned to head to the Galaxy Map.

"Shepard!" Garrus puffed. "We can't leave! Leah...she's not on the ship."

"Wait...what? Is her stuff..." His voice trailed off fearing she'd left.

"No... she hasn't _left_ left. After Terra Nova...she was all depressed. She said she'd be back and that was days ago."

"Joker..."

"Yes, Commander?"

"Scan the ship for Leah."

"She is not aboard, sir." He answered after a five second silence.

"Cancel takeoff. Garrus, head to Flux. I'll head to Chora's."

The two men headed out immediately. Why would she take off and without talking to him? She's been such an asset to the team and he felt responsible for her safety. Ever since he touched her and that shock vibrated through their bodies, the long sparring matches, and talks. He also thought it had something to do with the fact that he cared for her deeply and her chat with Ashley. Maybe he needed to come clean, give her a purpose...if she felt the same.

Shepard walked into Chora's Den and it was packed. Fights breaking out, half dressed Asari dancing, and very questionable activity happening in one corner. He walked around the bar and through the crowd with his guard up, until he spotted Leah sitting alone at a table. Several empty shot glasses surrounding her relaxed body. Her legs were dangling from the bar stool, her head on the table and her arms cradling her head.

"Leah?" He asked softly but loud, at account of the music, after approaching her.

"The great Commander Shepard..." She slurred as she looked up. "Please. Join me."

She pointed at the empty chair next to her. He sat and relaxed grabbing the full shot from her hand and taking it for her.

"That...was mine." She stared him down.

"It was delicious." He winked playfully.

"Aye..." She agreed holding a second shot up.

Shepard smiled at her and shot the second one before he slammed the empty glass on the table. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes so fiercely green they tore into his heart.

"Can I help you, Commander?" She tried to sound professional but it failed. "Or did you come to drink all my drinks?"

"We need to go to Virmire but you were missing. You're part of my crew, Leah. I won't leave without you."

Leah sighed. Why did this human have such a deep hold on her? It was as if he had reached into her chest and took her heart out for his own. They've only known each other a short time but she loved him. He reached out and grabbed her hand gently. The same shock vibrated through him only this time he saw a crying young girl, ships destroying buildings, and dead bodies. Shepard flinched yanking his hand away.

"What was that?!" He stared at his hand.

"Something that a short drunk conversation couldn't explain."

"You ready to head out? We need to go."

"Aye."

Leah stood uneasily and almost fell but Shepard was there to grab her. His strong arms were around her waist and their faces inches from each other.

"_Kiss him_!" Leah's mind screamed.

"_Kiss her_." Shepard's mind screamed.

Leah straightened up and together they walked out of Chora's den. They made it to C-Sec in silence and entered the elevator, pressing the button for the docks.

As the news played Leah looked up at Shepard, his beautiful face, strong arms, and blue eyes looked back at her. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but she didn't care anymore. She closed the distance between them in a flash and her lips crashed onto his awkwardly. As she gained her footing she deepened the kiss wanting to taste all of him. Shepard's primal instinct took over and he pushed her body into the nearest wall, sucking and nipping at her delicious lips. She gasped into their kiss as he grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist. His taste awoke something even deeper in her that had been dormant for years and her taste drove him insane, he needed to have her. A moan left her throat bringing him back to reality and he suddenly stopped putting their foreheads together trying to catch his breath and his composure. He set her back down on her feet and awkwardly adjusted his straining length, his trousers now very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry..." He was breathless.

"Don't be... I've been wanting to do that for awhile." She panted back chuckling. "We will finish this on another time?"

"Aye." He smiled coping her response and winking.

Garrus met them as they got off the elevator at Normandy's dock.

"Leah! Don't take off like that again! Spirits... I..."

"I know it's ingrained in you to want to protect me. I'll be okay. Thank you though."

The Normandy was headed to Virmire, the crew either sleeping or securing the ship. Leah couldn't sleep. She was now stone sober and couldn't stop thinking of Shepard. He kissed her with such earnest...she has shared herself with a select few but no one made her body react like he did.

Shepard was lying in bed unable to sleep. He was in love with an alien, she was incredible but how could he allow himself to be so selfish. The way she fought...the way she shot a gun... She was everything he wanted and more. He sat up and swung his feet to the side if the bed. His elbows rested on his knees and his hands ran through his short hair. His door slid open and he looked up. Leah stood in a tank top and short shorts.

"Leah?"

"I can't get you out of my head. I'm not the type..."

"Stop."

He stood and walked to her, placing his left hand on her left cheek. His skin setting her's on fire.

"John..."

As if a dam burst, they came together. Each shredding off the other's clothes.

**...w...**

"Commander Shepard?" Joker's voice woke him.

"Y-yea..." He attempted to sit up and failed. His body ached.

"We're 10 minutes out from Virmire."

"Thanks."

His second attempt at sitting up was successful. He looked around and his room was trashed, not one thing in it's right place.

"Leah?" He stood looking around.

He headed into his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Other than being sore he felt fantastic. More relaxed and the relief was impeccable. He then gasped when he saw his body. Scratches and bite marks covered his body and he smiled remembering how rigorous and fantastic the sex was.

As they got ready to go onto Virmire, Shepard and Leah made eye contact. She winked quickly and he smiled.


	5. Chapter 4

This takes place during the battle of Virmire. They have entered the base and are about to meet their real enemy. Again... the story is going to move fast!

**...w...**

"What is that?" Leah asked staring at the glowing tower.

"It's a... Prothean beacon." Shepard stared.

"It looks just like the one on Eden Prime." Kaiden stopped because he didn't want to get too close.

"Shepard," Garrus looked between the two men and Leah. "...I don't think we should mess with it."

"It's okay."

Shepard walked up to the beacon and held his hands out to the console that appeared. Leah stared at him watching ready to kill anything that moved.

"I don't like this." Garrus said just loud enough for Kaiden and Leah to hear.

"I know." Leah agreed.

Suddenly the beacon began to pulse and Shepard was raised off the ground by an unknown force.

"SHEPARD!" Leah yelled and reached for him.

Both Kaiden and Garrus were there to stop her.

"No! Don't touch him!" Garrus held onto her tight.

"Is it killing him?!"She looked to Kaiden for the answer.

"It didn't last time."

Suddenly Shepard hit the ground hard. He was clutching his head and trying to stand. Leah got out of Garrus' grip and ran to him.

"Shepard?" She grabbed him face.

"I-I'm okay, Leah." He smiled weakly and touched her face.

"Let's get out of here." Garrus looked around eager to leave the beacon behind.

Leah helped Shepard to his feet and they began walking out of the room. Suddenly to their left a hologram of Saren's ship appeared.

"I don't like this..." Kaiden stared.

"This... is not good." Garrus stared.

"You are not Saren." The hologram stated.

Chills ran down Leah's spine. What were they looking at?

"Is it a VI?" She asked.

"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."

"This isn't a VI..." Garrus stated.

As Shepard talked with this creature, Leah stared. This is what happened to the Protheans? If the Reapers succeed... it will be the end of everyone she loves...again.

"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."

The entire room of glass suddenly exploded showering the group of four in glass.

"Commander," Joker's voice came over their comm. "...we got trouble!"

"Lay it on me, Joker. I love bad news."

"That ship, Sovereign? It's moving. I don't know what you did down there, but that thing just pulled a turn that would shear any of our ships in half. It's coming your way, and it's coming hard! You need to wrap things up in there. Fast!"

"Let's head to the breeding facility. Time to blow this place to hell."

**...w...**

Shepard was sitting on his bed. He let Ashley die. Yes, they destroyed Saren's base in the process but... he let her die. The sound of his door opening made him look up. Leah was standing there with a very sad look on her face too. She walked to him and knelt between his legs, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." She simply said.

Shepard remained silent because he didn't know what to say. They were headed back to the Citadel to get the reinforcements they needed to hit Ilos.

"We need to end this... for Ash... for all of us." She stated.

"I know."

"I know you are hurting right now, but we need you."

"I'm here. Just..." He began then he stopped.

Shepard then pulled Leah into a hug. She sat across his lap and they held onto each other in silence.

"I don't know what you believe... but I'm happy that you found your way to me. I cannot tell you how much you mean to me..." He whispered into her hair.

"I know you were watching Ashley and I talk a long time ago... before you snuck away." Leah was ready to tell him.

"You did know I was there."

"Aye." She sat back and looked at him. "The Irlan do not love as loosely as humans or the Asari do. When we fall in love it is only once."

"Once? What happens if your love dies?"

"We'll never marry or find another mate again."

"That is very sad.."

"Is it? I think it is rather romantic." She smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know how you feel about me... but I love you, John."

Shepard smiled and looked at her. That is what he needed to hear. He needed to know that Leah felt as deeply for him as he did her.

"I'm your one?"

"Aye."

"When I saw you asleep in that cryo tube..."

Leah then kissed him hard and without mercy. She wanted him and she would have him. Shepard removed her shirt and tossed it to the ground, rolling them over all at once. A playful laugh left Leah's lips as he kissed her just as hard.

"Commander," Joker's voice suddenly interrupted. "...we're approaching the Citadel."

"Son of a..." He huffed.

"We shall continue this later." She chuckled.

They stood from the bed and walked out the door as Leah was putting her shirt back on. Together with Garrus and Kaiden they all headed up to the Presidium. Udina was already there waiting as they entered the room.

"Good job, Shepard. Thanks to you, the Council's finally taking real action again Saren!" Udina praised as they walked up to the Council members.

"The ambassador is correct. If Saren is foolish enough to attack the Citadel, as you believe, we will be ready for him." The Asari Councilor began.

"Patrols are stationed at every mass relay linking Citadel space to the Terminus Systems." The Turian Councilor added.

"You think a blockade's going to stop him?" Leah asked staring at the Turian Councilor.

"He's on Ilos looking for the Conduit right now. What are you doing about that?" Shepard finished.

"Ilos is only accessible through the Mu Relay," The Salarian Councilor responded. "...deep inside the Terminus System, Commander. If we send a fleet in there, the only possible outcome is full-scale war."

"Now is the time for discretion, Commander. Saren's greatest weapon was secrecy. Exposed, he is no longer a threat. This is over."

"Secrecy isn't his greatest weapon. The Conduit is!" Leah shouted.

"Saren is a master manipulator. The Conduit is just a distraction from his plan to attack the Citadel." The Salarian Councilor stated.

"One ship going into the Terminus Systems won't start a war. I can be discreet." Shepard was ready to go.

"You detonated a nuclear device on Virmire. I wouldn't call that discreet." The Turian Councilor countered.

"Your style severed you well in the Traverse, Commander. " The Asari Councilor added before Shepard could defend his actions. "We recoginize that. Ilos requires a deft touch. We have the situation under control."

"If Saren finds the Conduit, we're all screwed! We have to go to Ilos!" Shepard yelled.

"Ambassador Udina," The Turian Counselor frowned. "...I get the sense Commander Shepard isn't willing to let this go."

"There are serious political implications here, Shepard. Humanity's made huge gains thanks to you. But now you're becoming more trouble than you're worth."

"You bastard!" Kaiden yelled. "You're selling us out?!"

Leah took a step forward, fist balled up. She wanted to hit this traitor so badly she could taste it. Shepard grabbed her hand and stopped her from advancing.

"It's just politics, Commander. You've don't your job, now let me do mine. We've locked out all the Normandy's primary systems. Until further notice, you're grounded."

"Nobody stabs me in the back, Udina." Shepard growled at him. "Nobody."

The group headed out of the Presidium and back to the Normandy in silence.

**...w...**

Shepard was pissed. After everything this is how they thank him. He walked to his locker, not knowing what he was looking for, then sat down against it. The Council all but publicly abandoned him. It wasn't over...now for a plan. But who was he kidding, he was exhausted, pissed off, and helpless.

"Shepard," Leah waited for his face to soften. "I'm sorry that, that little man and the council didn't take you seriously. They should have listed to you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." His voice was soft and that made her smile. "But thank you."

"You did everything they asked. Very few could accomplish what you have. Now you're stripped of Command, the Normandy grounded. They know how to thank the person trying to save them"

"I don't care if they ground me, Leah. They refuse to go after Saren. If they don't stop him from finding the Conduit, we're all dead."

"What if we hold them at gun..." Shepard smiled but just raised an eyebrow at her so she stopped. "Er...what if we appeal their decision?"

"I pushed as hard as I could. They wouldn't budge."

"So that's it? We sit here in the front row of our extinction."

Shepard let out a defeated sigh.

"We're out of the game for now. I'll find us a way back in." He added after a long pause.

"I'm here. Ready to kick some ass when you're ready to move." She held her hand out.

Shepard grabbed her wrist and she pulled him to stand. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, smell her intoxicating aroma, touch her silky soft skin and hair.

Leah wrapped her arms around his waist and stared up at him. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. Shepard opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He leaned down to kiss her finally stealing that moment. As his lips brushed against her's... Leah raised herself up in her tip toes to seal the deal and...

"Commander, sorry to interrupt..."

Leah fell back onto her feet and frowned thinking about what bone of Joker's she would break when she saw him.

**...w...**

Shepard was sitting at his desk. He will now be a fugitive. Whether it's the right thing to do or not... He was a fugitive. His door slid open and he spun his chair. Leah was standing in the doorway.

"John," She began.

She stopped reading the data pad and remained silent. He set the data pad down and stood when her face looked grim.

"Are you okay?" He walked over to reached for her hand.

"I've put my life on the line for a mission so many times." She swayed out of his reach. "It never mattered to me... I knew that when I died it would be a good death. But now..." She stopped.

"But now?"

"You. I met you and you changed everything about how I thought." She snapped not really irritated but worried he didn't love her back.

"Me?" He couldn't help but smile.

"Look... If I am reading into our conversations too much..."

"I love you, Leah." She gasped at his confession. "I have never met anyone like you." He kept stepping toward her and she backed herself against the wall. "You make me want to be a better person. Stronger. With you I feel like I can do anything."

His body was against hers. She never felt so powerful and weak at the same time. Shepard wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. He held her against the wall and began undressing her as she undressed him.


	6. Chapter 5

This is the end! Woo-Hoo!

**...w...**

Sovereign Saren finally fell and burst into red flame. Shepard immediately gave the word to save the Council. He understood Garrus not wanting him to but he needed to save them regardless of the cost. As the battle rage outside they watched.

"They will make it." Leah grabbed onto his hand.

Suddenly Sovereign began breaking up and pieces began flying everywhere. A large part of the arm began heading right for them.

"GO!" Shepard yelled.

Garrus grabbed Leah's hand and the group of four began running toward the door. Leah turned just in time to see the building around the crumble and Shepard disappear beneath the piece.

"SHEPARD!" Leah screamed.

Then it all went dark...

**...w...**

A large piece of debris was moved and light flooded into the dark cavity where Kaiden, Garrus, and Leah sat. Leah's head was swimming because she got hit by something and was bleeding from a gash above her left eye and the terrible realization that Shepard may not have made it.

"Captain Anderson," A man yelled before stepping into the cavity. "...we found them!"

Anderson crawled into the cavity and looked at each of them.

"It's okay. You're alright, it's over." He then stopped seeing their faces.

Leah had tears running down her cheeks and held onto Garrus as they exited the debris.

"Where is the Commander?" Anderson asked.

Leah just looked down and away shaking her head. They limped toward the medical team and heard something in the distance fall.

Garrus, Leah, and Kaiden spun to see what the commotion was as Shepard stepped into view, smiling.

"That son of a bitch." Garrus chuckled.

Anderson smiled happy to see that he was alive after all. Leah pushed away from Garrus and ran to where Shepard stood. They hugged onto each other tightly.

"I thought..." She cried.

"I'm never going to leave you, Leah." He smiled kissing her.

**...THE END...**

Stay tuned! I actually wrote ME2 before I wrote this. I thought a small back story may help with the whole Leah thing. I hope you enjoyed it. I may add to this randomly. I'll let you know but I wanted to get to the meat! ME2 to come!


End file.
